Collide
by Laosvu4015
Summary: This story is a song fic. I'm horrible at summaries so please read!


**Author's Note: Okay so I have a new story. This story kind of just popped in my head when I was listen to the song 'Collide' by Kid rock and Sherly Crow.**

 **Please Read and Review!**

Collide

 _You're no angel, I'm no saint, if we were  
We wouldn't be in this place tonight_

Olivia walked into the little dive bar a few blocks from her apartment. She was on her way home when she realized, she wasn't ready to go home and be alone. The squad had just wrapped up a tough case that kept her at the squad for nearly two days straight, the only time she returned home was to shower and change her clothes. But even after working such long hours, she knew that if she went home sleep wouldn't come. When Olivia walked in the bar she saw an empty bar stool at the end of the bar and that's where she took her place. When the bartender came to take her order, she thought to just order a beer, but went with bourbon, tonight called for something a little harder. She was three drinks in when she saw him. A blast from the past was an understatement. There he was Brian Cassidy, sitting at a high-top table with a group of guys all drinking beer and having a good time. She hadn't seen this man in thirteen years. He looked good, good. She wasn't sure if that was the bourbon or the fact that she hadn't been with a man in too long. When she looked back up over to him, He saw her, and his surprise was the same as hers. She saw him say something to the group of guys he was with and then grab his beer leaving the group. Next thing she knew he was standing right next to her. "Hey, Liv" brain said as if no time had past between them. "Brian, long time no see" Olivia said as she stood from her stool giving him a quick hug. "yeah, so what brings you to this place?" "oh, I actually live in the neighborhood" Brain took a swig of his beer and gave a nod in response. "I was actually meaning, why aren't you home with a husband? Kids? Why are you at a bar alone" "Oh come on Bri. My relationship is the job. No husband, no kids." Olivia said almost sadly. Brian nodded in understanding, because he did understand that's how his life was. "Can I get you another one" Brian said pointing toward Olivia's empty glass. She smiled at him, happy that he did understand and didn't feel the need to ask any more questions. "Yeah" and then Brian waved the bartender over and order both another round. _Lost and lonely, scared and confused  
_

 _We both have a past, nothing to lose, tonight_

 _Well, it cuts like a knife these bad luck blues  
We both got scars from the hell we been through_

Olivia wasn't sure the last time she laughed this much. But she was tonight. Her and Brian have spent the last hour or so, she wasn't sure how long it had been, catching up talking about the old days. They probably have had too much to drink at this point but neither seemed to care, it was just nice to be having such a great night. Brian looked over to the make shift dance floor at the back of the bar. It was a Friday night, so the dance floor was full of people blowing off steam from the work week. The music turned to something a little slower and most people started to pair up. He looked back at Olivia and gave her a sheepish smile. "Hey, dance with me?" "What? Bri I don't dance." He laughed as he stood and took hold of her hand." Yeah, that's the point. Come on." They made there way throw the crowd and onto the dance floor. Brian instantly wrapped his hands around Olivia's waist pulling her close. Olivia's heart started beating faster, but she ignored it and place her arms around Brian's neck. They swayed back and forth to the song.

 _Somebody's gotta win, somebody's gotta lose_

 _So, let's roll the dice, one more time  
Take a chance on love again tonight_

The pair swayed to the song, Brian looked down at Olivia. She must have felt him looking at her because she moved her head from his shoulder to make eye contact. She was feeling warm all over and she wasn't sure if it was from the alcohol or being pressed up against Brian as they danced. Olivia let out a content sign as she leaned closer into Brian a rested her head on his chest and let him sway them back and forth.

 _  
Risk it all, lay it on the line  
Let the skeletons fight for life  
Tonight, hold on tight, as we collide_

The song came to an end and neither of them were ready to let go. Olivia lifted her head to look up at Brian she gave him a warm smile. "Hey, you want to get out of here?" Brian asked her and gave her this sly grin. Olivia laughed out loud at his not so subtle. "Yeah, let's go to my place its closer." She replied with a wink. Brian grabbed her hand and lead them toward the bar, so he could close out their tabs. Then he made his was through the crowd, never letting go of her hand. When they started their walk to Olivia's apartment, Brian pulled her close wrapping his arm around her. Olivia leaned into his side, thinking to herself, she's happy she decided to stop in that bar instead of going straight home.

 _Reconnected, feeling' no pain  
Seeking shelter like a spark in the rain, tonight  
Worn and weathered, scared to go home  
We're here together, but still all alone, tonight_

The end


End file.
